The Past,The Present,The Future of Midnight Omake
by Polish
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Zack met Cloud? Heres a Hilarious version of their meeting.


Disclaimer- Was killed while trying to steal FF:AC complete, other than that I don't own it! T_T

This fic will hopefully continue err I mean start… yeah start! That's what I mean! ^^;

* * *

The past, the present, the future of midnight

OMAKE!!!!-Academy Days!

The past-A meeting! 1st Class SOLDIER Zack!

"Hmp!" 2st class SOLDIER Zack Fair laughed as he walked down the main corridor to he training grounds of Shinra's Training in base near Nibelheim. He walked into the grounds to see several new recruits being sworn in, "Most of which will never make it." He grumbled, half heartedly to himself as he passed. As he walked a shock of vivid golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes met him n the form of a crash! –Thud! - sent them both to the floor.

"Ouch!" The blur cried out as he rubbed his nose, after its up close and personal make-out session with the floor.

"What the!" Zack gave a shout as he fell to the ground, he looked up to see a shock chocobo like hair, and blue eyes… in his addled sights he saw a chocobo, and was instantly in heaven. (who new?)

"Oh! I'm soo sorry sir!" The chocoboo headed cadet said bowing deeply.

The only thing that was going through Zack's head was chocobo!!!!

-Insert random shoujo crap here-

"Uh…sir? " the cadet said, Zack still in his day dream only saw a chocoboo warking at him while in a fluffy green field with more chocobo's.

"Uh sir?" the cadet tried again this time poking him, Zack only saw a chocobo nipping him slightly for greens.

"Holy cow! How hard did I hit him!?!?" the poor cadet screamed in his head as a chibi version of him ran around in circles totally freaking out! ^^

By this time Zack had lost to his shoujo side (we all have this side accept and embrace it!) and glomped the chocobo headed cadet screaming, "CHOCOBO!!!"

"Ack! What the hell!" the cadet cried out trying to get away, as Zack started to nuzzle his hair, slightly contently before a swift kick to the ribs made him let go. Zack reeled back and saw the cadet/chocobo go rushing down the hall.

"Wait! My lil chocobo! I just want to dance with you! Come back! I'll give you greens!!!!" Zack screamed out giving chase, while warking as he went

"OH hellz no!!!" The cadet screamed out upping his pace drastically. The cadet quickly ducked into a hallway, and when Zack came by he yelled out "Choco/Mog Hammer!!!" and bashed him on the head with a hastily acquired hammer. (This is a really big hammer!!! ^^) before running away again.

-Later at the bar!!!-

"Wow Zack! Nice lump!" Sephiroth said noticing the rather large bump on his head.

"Vodka spritzer" he ordered the bartender gave it to him he downed the drink and used the leftover ice to cool the bump.

"So let me guess you had a shoujo moment and thought you saw a chocobo again and went after it?" Sephiroth said taking a sip of his drink. Zack started to sink towards the floor in embarrassment  
"sigh... yes…hey wait! How'd you know?" he asked quickly, looking at his friend, but his friend only continued,

"And also, let me guess again you went after it in complete shoujo mode only to get struck down by the holy Choco/Mog hammer of a cadet?" Sephiroth offered up again with a chuckle, by this time Zack was staring at his friend as if he was some crazy physic.

"And how did you know about that? " he asked again, still sinking towards the floor

"You think you're the only one who saw a chocobo running down the hall?" Sephiroth asked his friend incredulously.

"Honestly, what is with you SOLDIERS and your shoujo moment!?!" he complained, Zack was almost on the floor at this point.

"Its the end!!!"Zack cried emoly, "I cant show my face again!!!!"

"Now now! Zack its ok! You're not the only one to get the "Choco/Mog Hammer of doom" Sephiroth said pointing at the other drinkers all of which had similar bumps, and were all emo at losing the Chocoboo. Seeing this Zack burst into tears while Sephiroth cried with laughter.

End Omake

* * *

-Cracks up like crazy- Yeah, I wrote this at work, and I had a lot of fun writing it! ^^ I hope its funny Y'know? Please tell me if ya like it! –Also, if you're wondering why Zack cried at the end, its because of embarrassment and alcohol, at the fact that he was fooled so easily- Polish out!


End file.
